This invention relates to a remotely actuatable device for controlling the position of rotary adjustment knobs and the like.
In various types of machine tools, as for example collet holding fixtures, the precise adjustments needed are usually done manually by means of a knurled knob or the like. However, because of the design of certain machines and their positioning with respect to adjacent machines, it is often difficult to make the precise manual adjustments because of inaccessibility of the knob.
One object of the present invention is to provide a device for remote actuation of an adjustment knob.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device for adjusting a collet in a collet closing apparatus or indexing fixture.
A further object of this invention is to provide a remotely operable device for rapidly tightening or loosening a collet for insertion or removal.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a safe, remote method of adjusting a collet, without the operator needing to place his hands within the confines of the indexing fixture.
Another object is to provide a mechanical advantage for applying torque to a knob for situations when the operator is not strong enough to accomplish the task conveniently by hand.